muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Repeated songs
Sesame Productions Many Sesame Street songs have been sung in other Sesame Street-related productions, besides Sesame Street. Many songs have been sung in both Sesame Street and the various specials, direct-to-video releases, and Sesame Street Live shows. Should we put all of those in the "Cross-productions" section? And what about songs that were rerecorded for audio releases? --Minor muppetz 03:52, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure it's relevant to cover Sesame Street here at all due to the sheer volume of remakes. We cover the specifics on each song page individually, it occurs to me that it might make more sense to place them in a Repeated Sesame Songs category (or something similarly named) rather than try just keep a boring list here. :For The Muppet Show, it's interested (to me, at least) to have a list of repeated songs because TMS appears at first to have been quite varied in its song selection, until you really start breaking down which songs were done more than once. :The section of most relevance and interest I think is those songs that have been used in different Muppet universes. Maybe? —Scott (talk) 01:43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) title Should we rename this to Remade Songs? It's obvioulsy not a list of every song that has been re-run, which might be causing some confusion under the curent title. —Scott (talk) 21:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Remade isn't quite accurate either, since in many cases it's just an encore performance, not a remake. Something like "Reprised Songs" might work, thus covering remakes of the same song film, songs which recurred or were repeated in later episodes (like the Fraggle Rock songs), and songs which were repurposed for other shows, but clearly not implying reruns. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I added an extra descriptive line under the Sesame header. If anyone has any better ideas, you're welcome to it. But I'm taking the talk box down for now since there's been no activity in over a week. —Scott (talk) 04:06, 12 January 2008 (UTC) two songs What else were Can You Picture That? and Muppet Show Theme performed in? The articles that the links point to should specify. — Scott (talk) 04:08, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *'Can You Picture That?:' The Muppet Movie & The Muppet Show Live *'Muppet Show Theme:' The Muppet Show (cast) & The Muppet Revue (Kermit & Fozzie)... (it was also use to open The Muppet Show On Tour, The Muppet Show Live and reworked for several compilations but they're basically the "The Muppet Show"...even the same recording) :I expanded the two song pages accordingly. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:57, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Number of Times I was looking at the list of Projects with Muppet Connections, and thought that this format could be used for the Sesame Street songs, listing how many different times the songs were known to have been performed on the show. I am referring to different visual times, as in segments or one-time street scenes, not different audio recordings (and the same audio recording has sometimes been reused for multiple segments). I am also not referring to uses of the songs in other Sesame Street-related projects (such as specials or Sesame Street Live). An example of known times could look like this: 13 times: :One of These Things. 7 times :Somebody Come and Play, Rubber Duckie, Sing, and The People in Your Neighborhood. 5 times: :I Love Trash. Something like that. What do you think? --Minor muppetz 20:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::That would make that one section messy and stick out from the rest of the article. I suggest putting the number of times it's been done in parenthesis after the song title. For the list of appearances, the reader should go to the article for the song. That's what it's there for. — Scott (talk) 15:44, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, giving it some more thought, I don't think listing the number is a good idea at all for this list. We could have this list saying that I Love Trash was done five times, but then six months later we find that there's another one. The natural place to cite that would be on the I Love Trash page and we'd likely forget to update this page as well. It might be best just to list the songs alphabetically here and rely on the individual song pages to take care of the details. — Scott (talk) 15:47, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree with that. The comparison to the Puppeteer Connections list is lopsided. There, a clear number can be arrived at from checking the credits, and the use of numbers at all is just as an organizational tool, same as it's used on Movies with Multiple Muppet Show Guest Stars. It's not the same here, and the purpose is different. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:06, 4 October 2006 (UTC)